


like sands of time

by ziamlolol



Series: and it's golden [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Prince Liam, servant zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamlolol/pseuds/ziamlolol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam extinguishes the only candle and then pulls his sheets up to his liking. He feels Zayn tossing and then suddenly a body is straddling his waist. </p><p>Breathless Liam grabs onto Zayn's hips, steadying him. Zayn leans down, his lips an inch above Liam's. "You're beautiful" he whispers. </p><p> </p><p>or one where Liam is a prince and Zayn is his servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like sands of time

**Author's Note:**

> _the choices we make change the path that we take..._

When Liam is twelve he has his first solo riding lesson. He walks to the stables and waits patiently for his instructor to come and guide him. He sits on the top of a bale of hay, tapping his toes on the dusty, dirty ground. He's startled when a young boy walks in, carrying a pitcher of water. 

"Hello"

The boy jumps, splashing water onto the dirt. His eyes widen as he realizes who Liam is and drops to one knee. "Prince Liam."

Liam giggles, still not used to the reaction. He doesn't think he'll ever be. "Get up, you'll get your trousers dirty."

The boy regards him with a wary look but rises, then moves to pour the rest of the water into the horses troughs. Liam follows.

He helps the boy with his tasks, throwing in new hay for the horses, sweeping the stalls, until finally his teacher shows up. 

The man gives the boy a dirty look as he takes in Liam's now ruffled appearance, but Liam turns to him and pulls him into a tight hug. 

"Thank you for letting me help."

The boy's eyes bugle in disbelief but he lowers his head "You're welcome Your Highness."

Liam laughs again, "Please, call me Liam." His eyes are sparkling when they lock with the boy. Hoping he may have found a friend. "And I may call you..."

The boy's smile widens and his eyes crinkle with it's force. "Zayn. You can call me Zayn."

Liam nods once and then turns to begin his lessons.

Liam is present in the stables every afternoon from then on.

 

///

 

The day Liam turns seventeen is the day that he asks his father for a new personal servant. He reasons that one closer to him in age would be much more beneficial, considering that the one he has now can barely keep up with him. His father smiles knowingly and asks if there was anyone specific he had in mind. 

That morning a certain stable boy is brought to come live in the servant's quarters of the palace. 

At first Zayn is wary, stoic, and serious. Until Liam wrestles him to the ground and makes him say "Uncle".

From then on they're inseparable. Liam bringing Zayn on errand runs. Following him into court. And even sneaking him into his bed chambers late at night when he can't sleep. 

It's after a night of celebration that everything changes. Zayn stumbles into Liam's room, guards retired for the evening, and flops down onto his massive bed. 

"Liam. Liam. Leeyum." Zayn laughs

Liam emerges from his bath quarters shirtless, laughing along with Zayn. "Have some wine did you?"

Zayn props himself up on his elbows, trailing his eyes over Liam's form. "Yes. What of it?" he says seriously.

Liam laughs again, coming to lie down next to Zayn. "Nothing Zayn, go to sleep. You'll feel it in the morning."

Liam extinguishes the only candle and then pulls his sheets up to his liking. He feels Zayn tossing and then suddenly a body is straddling his waist. 

Breathless Liam grabs onto Zayn's hips, steadying him. Zayn leans down, his lips an inch above Liam's. "You're beautiful" he whispers. 

Liam leans up and connects their lips, softly and unsure. It's their first kiss. Both of them inexperienced and it tastes of wine but when they part naturally Zayn slides off to the side. A breathless laugh leaving his lips as his eyes fall shut. "Goodnight Liam" he mutters, throwing an arm across the Prince's waist.

His soft breathing fills the room but Liam's eyes are wide open. He finally falls asleep, his fingers against his mouth reverently. Hoping that tonight wasn't a dream. 

 

///

 

When he wakes up that morning Zayn is gone. The bed no longer warm from his presence, he searches the servant's quarters in only his bed sleep pants. Ripping through the palace trying to find his friend. The last place he thinks to look is where he finds him. Legs swinging down from the top level of the stable, Liam climbs the ladder and then plops down next to him. Zayn radiating shyness and embarrassment. 

"Good morning" Zayn supplies, not looking to Liam at all.

"Was it?" Liam asks 

Zayn whips his head toward him then, face confused. 

Liam turns his own head then, looking out the window to the sky. "Tell me what you see there." he asks of Zayn.

Zayn rolls his eyes but looks as well "The sun rising, horses grazing, birds flying. I don't know what you mean of this Liam."

Liam faces him once more, grabbing Zayn's hand and interlocking their fingers. "We are in the light of day and I still want you. I want you at all times Zayn."

Zayn squeezes his hand tightly, then lifts his chin to Liam. A ghost of a smile flickers across his face, bringing one of Liam's as well. Zayn huffs out a laugh and then uses his free hand to bring Liam closer, connecting their mouths in a sweet second kiss. 

When they pull apart, they're both smiling. "I wish we could do that all day" Zayn says quietly. Liam leans him down onto the hay covered floor. "Why can't we?" Liam asks, eyes gleaming with happiness, and then leans down, covering Zayn's mouth with his own.

 

///

 

They sneak away much more after that. In the mornings after breakfast. During riding practices they find a covered meadow and practice their kissing instead. And still at night Zayn will slip from his chambers into Liam's 

This day, Liam can tell that something is upsetting Zayn. He's nervous and shaky and will not make eye contact with him at all during the day. Liam's genuinely surprised with Zayn comes into his room later that night, head down.

He pulls Zayn to him, smothering his face and neck with light kisses until Zayn looks up. Liam opens his mouth to ask what has been wrong but Zayn beats him to it. "I love you" he says, quiet but steady. "I love you Liam."

Liam's face goes into a heavy smile of it's own accord. He pulls Zayn even closer and buries his face into his neck. "Is this what has had you so worried all day?"

Zayn shakes his head and Liam is confused until Zayn presses a small vial of oil into Liam's hands and moves to lie on the bed. "I want you."

Liam flushes, his mouth watering. "Are you sure?" he questions as he rolls the bottle between his fingers. 

Zayn pulls off his nightclothes quickly and gives Liam a succinct "Yes".

Liam nods, shucking his own sleepwear, and moving up Zayn's body. Their skin kisses as their mouths do, he breathes an "I love you" over and over into Zayn's mouth as they move, and that night Liam takes Zayn as he always hoped he would. Mind, body, and soul. 

 

///

 

Four years later is when their relationship gets dowsed in reality. 

Zayn has just snuck out of Liam's bed and hidden in his bath chambers when the King walks in. "Liam m'boy." He pats his son on the the shoulder. "I have excellent news. King Patros and I have spoken and it has been agreed that you and his daughter will marry." He turns away like he hasn't just dropped a bomb onto his son's life. "You will leave tomorrow morning to fetch her and bring her here for the ceremony." 

He leaves the room as quickly as he came and all Liam can do is stare, meeting Zayn's own horrified gaze. 

They spend the day in bed. Touching, tasting, committing one another to memory. 

After their third time Zayn mumbles "Do you-do you think he would stop it if he knew--" he blushes "That we were in love. You could talk to him couldn't you?"

Liam kisses the top of his head "Yes. Don't worry Zayn. I will."

\--

Later that evening Zayn feels his small bed dip under new weight. He feels Liam's arm wrap around him, pull him close. He turns under it and when he does Liam forcefully presses their lips together. His hands working to get Zayn undressed. "Did you do it? Did you speak with him?" 

Liam nods "It is over." Zayn smiles against Liam's lips, lets Liam enter him, claim him as his own. He falls asleep happy.

When he wakes his bed is empty so he goes to Liam's room, ready to start the day. 

When he enters Liam is gone, his traveling chest and riding clothes also missing. Zayn runs to the kitchens. "Where is Liam?" He asks the cooks. "Zayn, have you lost your head, love? He's gone to get his princess." She turns away and Zayn's heart cracks right down the middle. 

Foolishly, he realizes that when Liam said it was over that he was speaking about them. And last night was his goodbye. 

 

///

 

Zayn throws himself into his work, preparing for the woman who is taking the man he loves away from him. Liam is gone for sixteen nights. When he returns, princess in tow, there is an engagement banquet thrown. Zayn keeps his head down and muddles through. He can feel Liam's eyes burning into him but he will not acknowledge his gaze.

The wine flows and the songs are merry but eventually everyone retires to their chambers. Zayn finishes his cleaning and begins to head to his own room. He stops when he sees a figure in the hallway, leaning against the wall. 

He moves toward the man, knowing the build and body like the back of his hand. "Your Highness" he says, voice shaking and tears threatening to fall. 

Liam moves forward then as well, cupping his face gently, "I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough...In another life I would be. In another life that would be you next to me. In another life we would be beautiful."

He drops his hand. 

And walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> _somewhere out there, there's a path that we chose. there's a life that we share. there's a love and it grows._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> title from golden by zayn  
> sorry for any typos or errors  
> thoughts and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
